My Kingdom For A Heart
by Nikaty
Summary: Surely it is wrong if Organization XIII is missing some members? Really, it is only right that we find more Nobodies to join our ranks. -Xemnas, how do we find more? -Well, when I say find, I mean make.
1. Chapter 1

The sun was just beginning to set, casting an orange glow over everything. A young man, perhaps in his early twenties, opened his front door and peered out. His sea-green eyes scanned the area carefully; he was looking for something.

"Are they there?" His mother's voice was a whisper. She didn't want anyone, or anything, else to hear her.

"I can't see them...I'm leaving now."

Suddenly, his dear mother Eliza was clutching his shoulder and sobbing.

"Be careful Adi; I can't lose you too."

Adi did not look at her; he simply pushed his blue-grey bangs out of his eyes and closed the door as he left. He had a dagger in his back pocket in case any of them decided to show up.

He couldn't help but grimace as he crept through the streets. How long until his world returned to normal? These odd monsters had been popping up all over the place and nobody had any real clue what they were or how to fight them. Well, except from that old magician. What was his name...Melvin?

Adi shook his head, because that was beside the point.

All he needed was to get to the market place, pick up some Potion and Phoenix Down and be back before those things caught up to him. There had been more and more of them lately. That was especially strange, why now?

"Adi-kins!"

The poor boy did not even have time to scream before something heavy landed on his back.

"Where are you going this late?"  
That voice could only belong to one person. Adi sighed, with difficulty considering the extra weight on his lungs.

"Get off Kyrie."

Thankfully, the short teen actually listened for once, and stepped calmly back onto the ground, her heavy red boots thudding slightly.

After a few moments of regulating his breathing once again, Adi stood, and regarded his friend.

Her wine red hair was loose and brushing against her shoulders in the breeze. She'd put little braids in her bangs. Her golden skin was positively glowing in the orange light on the sunset and her cobalt blue eyes held mirth.

"Does your mother know what you're wearing?" he asked with a smirk, eying her black shorts and tank top, and her bright red combat boots. Kyrie's grin faded slightly.

"She's resting; those things attacked her the other day. A shopkeeper barely managed to get her inside..."

Adi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Walk with me; I need to go to shopping. I'll get you a new bangle or something."

Then, as though the world was fine and they had simply been discussing the weather, Kyrie grinned. Then, placed her hands on either of Adi's shoulders and flipped over his head, landing behind him. Then she ran, and he chased after her without even needing to think about it.

They were children again; laughing and running and living without fear of consequence. She only slowed down when they reached the weapon shop, and even then he only just managed to catch her. She turned to face him.

"There's something missing here, Adi-kins." Her serious tone sounded bizarre when coupled with the silly nickname by which she called him. He looked around, seeing nothing but different shops and their owners, and a few shifty-looking people trying to blend into the walls.

"What could be missing?" he asked.

The sun's light was almost gone now, so everything was looking more purple than orange.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten them already..."

Adi, bewildered beyond rational thought, was about to ask who exactly she was referring to, but something stopped him.

In the shadows by a building, two glowing yellow eyes were staring at him. Kyrie looked at him carefully, analyzing his sudden stillness. She didn't speak, but very slowly took his hand. He grasped it firmly, but didn't take is eyes from the little yellow orbs in the darkness. That is, until Kyrie ran.

And then there were hundreds of little yellow eyes in all directions.

And then screeches from the creatures stung their ears.

And then t became a chase.

"Kyrie, let go and run ahead; you'll be faster on your own!" Adi called to his companion, as he tried to pull his hand from her own, but she only tightened her grip.

"The hell I will!"

She pulled out a pair of red gloves from her pocket and forced them on. She inhaled deeply then began muttering to herself. Adi caught something about hearts.

She curled her hand into a fist, and white metal suddenly formed on the gloves. She closed her eyes, as Adi pulled out his dagger. They were surrounded now; stuck in the middle of the Bailey.

Kyrie mumbled some more and then finally raised her voice for the final part of whatever the heck she was mumbling, which seemed to be what activated the gloves.

"One sky, one destiny!" Her eyes flashed open, now bright white. The metal on her gloves was glowing as well.

The creatures pounced on them.

* * *

**I was writing this before and I decided to repost it and make a few changes. This is sort of set after Chain of Memories and during 358/2 days. I've only just began playing Birth By Sleep, so some parts of the story will be linked with that, and others will be of my own creation, so please don't expect everything to be correct, I'm making this up as I go. **


	2. Chapter 2

Back before he became a Nobody, back when his name was Lea, it would always snow heavily in winter where he lived. One year, it was especially bad, and a lot of people were snowed in, and couldn't leave their homes. Thankfully, he wasn't one of them.

There was a downside to this however; it meant he was forced to go out with his friends and have snowball fights. Lea hated the cold, and he hated having to throw freezing little balls of frozen water at people. But he soon got to enjoy the little war he was having with his friends, at least, until the incident.

When he was crouched down on the ground, trying to collect enough snow for what he dubbed the "So Cold It Burns" missile, he was attacked.

With surprising strength given her height, his best friend had dumped an ludicrous amount of ice on his back. It ran down his collar, covering the skin on his back and chest and got into his shoes and even down his pants.

After screaming at a pitch he didn't know he was capable of, Lea had stormed off home, and was bedridden with the cold until all the snow outside melted.

His friend had apologized time and time again, and he had forgiven her for the most part, but still he vowed to stay as far away from anything cold for as long as he lived.

He managed that even after his heart was taken from him. After all he destroyed Vexen, who could control ice. And Demyx quickly learned his lesson about dumping cold water on him. Burns left nasty scars when they healed.

This doesn't really relate to the story, other than to explain that there is nothing Axel hates more than the cold.

"Axel get up! Saix wants to speak to us!"

Well, almost nothing.

The red head stirred underneath his blankets, and even threw in a groan, but Roxas wasn't having any of it.

"Axel, you've done nothing but sleep for the past three days. If this is what happens when you don't get any missions for a while then I'll be sure to make sure you get plenty to do in the next few days!"

Of course, the blond Nobody was only joking, but that was besides the point. Ever since getting back from Castle Oblivion, his best friend had been 'resting' after his ordeal.

This was actually the first time that Roxas' had ever been in Axel's room, and he looked around to inspect it. It was nothing like his own, except maybe in size. The walls were Arsenic gray, while the bed frame was black and the blankets burgundy. It was all quite dark, compared to his on bright white room, making it ever so slightly disorientating.

"How come your room's different than mine?" he asked a bit stupidly. Axel huffed underneath the sheets and then sat up with a loud grumble.

"You don't have to keep your room the same. Just tell Saix you want it to look like and he'll take care of it somehow."

Roxas turned towards his friend and to his own surprise he laughed.

He'd though Axel's hair was messy usually, but just after he woke up was a sight to behold.

The Flurry groaned some more and then removed himself from his bed. He was clad in the black pants that were underneath his cloak usually. With a frown Roxas noticed that his best friends ribs were poking through his skin more than they should have been.

"I know you're pretty skinny Ax, but even this is unusual for you..."

Axel looked down to examine himself, scowled, but said nothing as he pulled on his boots.

"Even Nobodies have to eat, you know that."

"I always found that stupid. I mean, if we don't 'exist' in the first place, why do we need to eat? Or drink? Or sleep? Or go to the freaking bathroom! It doesn't make any sense!"

Roxas sighed, and sat down on the bed. Axel was always loud and aggressive in the mornings.

"We do...'exist' Axel, technically...but because we don't have hearts, it doesn't matter"

The Flurry of Dancing Flames growled as he tugged on his black gloves.

"What the hell are you saying all of a sudden? Did Saix give you some kind of 'Welcome To The Organization" brochure? Was their tips on what to do when your memories come back to haunt you?"

This last comment make Roxas frown sadly. He knew that his best friend's outbursts were not because of real anger, but because he was remembering feeling that way. Xigbar had once told him that sometimes it was difficult to tell the difference between something real and something that was being remembered. He'd never understood it until now.

"You've been having nightmares, haven't you?" The blond didn't want to discuss his own sleeping problems, deciding it was best to just help Axel for now. He nodded, pulled on his cloak and stood up.

"If you want to-"

"C'mon, if Berserker Boy wants to talk to us then we need to go and see him."

Roxas sighed sadly and followed Axel's mane of bright red hair down the hallways.

* * *

Saix could not feel happiness, or sorrow. In fact, he couldn't feel anything. However, right now if he had to chose a word for what he would feel if he could, it would be excitement, because his job had just gotten a lot easier. Even when he was long gone, Vexen still managed to help the Organization, or at least his research coupled with the Superior's ambition was helpful.

Saix was in the Chilly Academics lab, standing in a puddle of thick silver-gray gel. The sounds of his gentle breathing were overpowered by the gasping from the other body in the room. Newborn babies usually came into the world screaming; newly-created Nobodies began by breathing like there was no tomorrow. Sometimes, for the ones lacking in power, there wasn't.

After all Nobodies left nothing behind when they were destroyed; there was no reason for them to exist anyway. They were easy to dispose of when they weren't needed any longer.

The Superior and Saix had often spoke of using lesser Nobodies as guards, and the Dusk's had done well in playing that part, since they were fairly durable and there was always plenty of them to spare. But since Castle Oblivion, he had been wary of what went on behind closed doors. This way the pawns -Organization-could focus on their tasks while having someone to watch their backs, and then he would have someone to report back to him with the exact details. It would be simpler to eliminate traitors if he knew just what they were up to.

He examined the specimen he had freshly created, checking for any damage to its form.

Had there been a heart within him, he would have gotten jittery and nervous about staring at a naked woman, but now, he could only focus on looking for flaws, the way one would when buying something.

Her dark skin was flawless, though sticky with the gel, and her long, deep red hair was wet. She hadn't opened her eyes yet but he knew they would be a blue so pale it looked silver. It was the way it had been for other the other specimens.

He could feel her strength, even though it did not even come close to the amount of power one of the Organization possessed. She would be a good guard.

A Dusk appeared beside him, twitching and convulsing in that odd way of theirs. It spoke in a voice that only Nobodies could understand.

"_Master, the other members are on their way to the round room, where they will await your words_."

The Berserker nodded, and pulled the body on the floor to her feet. She groaned, and grunted, but stood tall with her eyes still closed.

"Yes, some will not agree to this at all, but that is fine by me; they'll be the ones missing out."

He turned to the Dusk.

"Dress her in the clothing I have placed on the counter. Then bring her to the Round Room. It's time."  


* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I didn't want to give the entire game away just yet, which I would've ended up doing. Please R&R.**

Tobi. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since Adi had been little, he had been prone to injuring himself. His mother had said it was because of his best friend and older brother, who liked to get themselves into all sorts of trouble.  
When he met Kyrie, Eliza had seen it as a blessing; as though having a girl for a companion would calm the rowdy little boys down.

Like Hell it would.

If anything, Kyrie, though polite and well-mannered in the presence of adults, was even wilder than- Well, she wasn't really the cure to hyperactivity, and that's that.

But if Adi was being honest-and he always was- Kyrie was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him. The two were soul mates, though not in a romantic sense. They had gone on a date once, three years ago, but all evening things had felt…wrong.  
They were soul siblings instead, and they loved things that way.

Kyrie was strong, but she knew her limits. She was funny, but she knew when to be serious. She was slight, but had the presence to command an army.  
His favourite quality about her though was that she helped him forget the hole in his life. The hole which had formed when _they_ disappeared, the hole the two of them shad left. Kyrie didn't fill that hole-she had a place all to herself anyway- but she helped him forget it was there.

They pair were sitting on the ground, with their backs against the stone walls of the Bailey, resting.  
"Here I was thinking I was going to have to do all the fighting, nice job Adi-kins!"

He looked at her incredulously. He wasn't the only one who'd done a good job kicking some ass.  
"Oh yeah, and what exactly were those gloves about? You just chant a little poem-y thing and then they turn into weapons?" Truth be told; he wanted a pair.  
She smiled, a sort of far-away grin that told him she was remembering something fond.  
"They were a present from a great person I meant once when I was little."

Adi blinked at her, then smiled and closed his eyes.  
"Tell me about this 'great person' then."

* * *

_She'd heard rumors that someone important was coming today. Well, more like listening to her mother talking to friends about the rumors, but the sources were just as reliable. _  
_What annoyed her was that she didn't know why they were important. _

_If they were someone opening up new businesses or something, then she could just go right back to her life and forget all about it. But if they were a celebrity, like a singer or actor, then she simply **must **go to see them.  
She was only seven, but she knew enough about the world to know that important people were...well...important. Though only sometimes.  
Kyrie was so lost in her thoughts that she bumped right into someone and went flying to the ground.  
She made an 'ooff' noise when her back hit the hard stone pavement.  
"Gosh! I'm really sorry 'bout that! Here, lemme help ya!"  
Then a pair of warm...fuzzy? hands were pulling her up and helping her stand._

_"No, it's alright, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Then, little Kyrie realized something._

_"Well, are ya okay?"_

_She was talking to a mouse._

_"You're a mouse," she told the mouse, as though he wasn't aware of his species. He chuckled, then smiled warmly at her. They were the same height, which seemed odd considering mice were supposed to be...little. Littler._

_"I'm the King of the mice actually," he told her with a wink.  
"You're the important person I heard about!" He smiled again, and nodded.  
"I must be, huh?"_

_Kyrie blinked through her red bangs.  
"Are you really a king?" Another nod._

_She bowed as deeply as she could, so her nose was an inch away from the ground.  
"It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty!" He rubbed the back of his head bashfully.__"Gee, you were fine just a second ago, how come your being all formal now?" The little girls face flushed.  
"You're royal," she told him simply. The King shook his head and smiled weakly.  
"Would ya like to hear a story?"_

_Naturally, the same as most young children, Kyrie got a little **too **excited at the prospect of a story; especially one from a king. She nodded frantically, getting a little dizzy from the quick movements. Her cobalt eyes were wide and happy.  
"What kind of story Mr Majesty?"_

_The mouse grinned at his new companion. He would never admit it, but he loved telling stories. Preferably true ones, so that he could get especially into the tale. His favourites were the adventures that he'd had with all of the people he'd met over the years. Sometimes he felt as though several lifetimes worth of knowledge and wisdom and joy were within him. Surely it would be unfair if he kept all that to himself. He stared at the little girl. She was young, but somehow, there was a sadness in her eyes he had only seen on people at least three times her age._

_"A very special story, about very special people, and how they all connect together through one, unique power. Does that sound like a good story to you?" Truth be told, King Mickey would rather spend his day with this girl. Even though he liked all of the people in this world, and in most other worlds as well, he was sick of them all acting like he was some sort of deity. The only reason she had bowed to him was because she'd been taught to do so.  
Kyrie nodded frantically, her eyes lighting up like she'd just been promised the stars._

_King Mickey smiled, then snapped his fingers as though he'd gotten an idea._

_"I've just realized something kiddo; I don't know what your name is!"  
She looked dumbstruck, then grinned.  
"I'm Kyrie, Mr Majesty!"  
"Well, I'm Mickey," and he bowed to her the same way she had done with him._

_"Well, our story begins with a young King, who didn't really know how to be responsible. No matter what his lovely Queen said, nothing could help him rule over his people like he was supposed to. So, one day she told him firmly that he was to go off and visit other worlds, make friends, and learn how other people lived. And when he felt that he had seen enough, and that he'd matured, he could return and rule properly.  
So the next morning the young King left in his ship, and went to a world called Traverse Town. This was a world that was like a big city, with lots of people from all kinds of places. He made friends with so many of the people there that it amazed him. They told him about where they were from and where they were going. One man told him of a place that sounded so enchanting, that he wanted to go there himself.  
After one month of living in Traverse Town, the King left, ready for his next destination."_

_"And where was his next destination, Mr Majesty?" Kyrie inquired. The mouse King grinned, he had a glint in his eye._

_"It was a world called Agrahbah.  
Agrabah, was a large desert world. It was always hot, and there was barely a cloud in the sky even at night, so the young King would stay up late so he could see the stars. A merchant in Agrahbah told him that stars were in fact other worlds, far, far away, and that their light was all of the hearts from the people on those worlds connecting, lighting up the lives of others.  
The King once again made many friends; merchants, thieves, poor people, rich people, royalty, street rats-every one of them unique, and yet the King somehow felt that all of them had something in common, though he could not figure out what.  
Again one month later he left, with another world in mind._

_The young King continued on like this, quite happy. Yet, something was bothering him. Why was it, that with every new person that he met, it felt as though they shared something with another, even if their personalities and appearances were completely different? The young King decided that he was almost ready to return home to his castle and his lovely Queen; there was just one more place he wanted to see."_

_Kyrie couldn't help but smile happily every time the King mention the Queen in his story, because for a few seconds, his eyes would appear to be looking far away, like he could see her in the distance._

_"He went to a world called Radiant Garden." The girl gave a delighted gasp- her home had finally been mentioned._

_"When he was there, he found lots of people interesting, but there was one man there who fascinated him more than anyone else. A man named Ansem the Wise." Kyrie was sure that she had heard of that man, perhaps her mother had mentioned him a few times. Even she could guess that he was important somehow._

_"Ansem the Wise was researching something, something very important. When the young King heard about it, he decided he wanted to know more, he wanted to help Ansem the Wise. So, he went to his study and introduced himself. Ansem seemed reluctant to let the young King know what he was doing, until he heard just what he had to say.  
The young King said to Ansem the Wise 'I have seen many worlds, and met and befriended too many to count with six pairs of arms. But, whenever I meet someone new, I always feel as though they have something very important in common with everyone else I have met before them. Even if they appear completely different! Perhaps you could tell me any theories you might have about this...' "  
King Mickey smiled again, almost sadly it seemed._

_"Ansem the Wise gave the young King a knowing smile and told him 'Your Majesty, I believe that without realized it, you have discovered the main topic of my research. What I am looking into is something called the Heart. I have discovered that it is far more than something that keeps one alive; it is the very center of who we are. Every emotion comes from the Heart, be it good or bad. In fact, the darker side of the Heart is something I've become quite interested in.'  
When the King asked why someone as wise as Ansem would be interested in something so sinister, the man didn't seem to care.  
'I'm curious as to where the power of the Heart comes from, and from the information I have been able to gather, Darkness seems to be the likely source.'  
Simple as that. Ansem the Wise told the young King more about his projects, and when he was finished, the young King decided to go home. He was certainly mature enough by now, and he had been gone from home for just over a year; he missed it. He left happy, finally knowing the answer to his question.  
When he arrived at the castle, he was immediately met by his Queen, and when he saw her, he knew Ansem had been right.  
_

* * *

"I see," Adi said, when Kyrie had reached this point in her story. To be frank he was surprised she remembered it all so clearly. He didn't realized he was repeated the same words that his friend had said so many years ago.  
"So the one thing they all had in common, the thing that the young King kept seeing in everyone, even when they were all different..." Kyrie nodded, smiling.  
"They all had strong Hearts..."_  
_


End file.
